Flügellos
by Phrenesis
Summary: Weihnachtsgeschichte. Harry und Cho streiten sich wieder mal; Harry möchte sich wieder versöhnen und bekommt Hilfe von ganz oben


Disclaimer: Figuren, Schauplätze usw. gehören der wunderbaren J.K.Rowling. Yunael beanspruche ich aber für mich.

Zeitraum: Gute Frage.... entweder a.U.(Ereignisse des 5.Buches ereignen sich alle vor Weihnachten) oder 6. Schuljahr, wobei ich hier nicht auf alle Vorgeschichte eingehen werde.*faulsei*

Spoiler: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

Flügellos 

If god will send his angels

In god will send a saint

If god will send his angels

Everything will be all right

~ U2; If god will send his angels

„Ach, ich bin kindisch, ja?!", fauchte Cho und die Weihnachtskugel zerbrach in ihrer Hand.

„Natürlich! Es ist doch sowas von egal, welche Farbe der dämliche Schmuck hat, oder?!", brüllte Harry zurück und riss an einer Lamettakette.

„Jetzt ist der Schmuck wieder dämlich, hm? Weißt du was? Dann mach es doch alleine!", kreischte Cho und warf ihm den Baumschmuck vor die Füße.

„Von mir aus!", schrie er zurück, als das Mädchen die Tür hinter sich zuwarf. 

Grummelnd sammelte Harry die bunten Scherben auf, murmelte „Reparo", und hängte die Kugel wieder zurück auf den Baum. Peniebel genau legte er die Lamettastränge rund um das Grün, hexte etwas Schnee auf die Spitze und ging einen Schritt nach hinten, um sein Werk zu betrachten. Er seufzte. Ohne Cho mit einem Sternwerfer in der Hand fehlte dem beschaulichen Bäumchen die gewisse Tiefe. Trotzig hockte er sich hin und sah sich sein Werk aus der Froschperspektive an. Betrübt stellte er fest, dass es Cho war, die die Farben leuchten ließ, und nicht der sanfte Kerzenschein. Er stand auf, verließ den versteckten Raum, in dem sie früher die DA-Treffen abgehalten hatten und ging durch die Gänge zum Abendessen in die große Halle.

Trübsal blasend ließ er sich neben Ron fallen und schaufelte sich lustlos Kartoffelbrei und Würstchen auf seinen Teller. 

„Wieder Ärger mit Cho?", fragte sein bester Freund nur vorhersehend und starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Sie wollte unbedingt rote Christbaumkugeln. Wer schmückt heute schon noch rot? Ja, wenn ich fünfundsiebzig und nicht wüsste, wo ich meine Hausschuhe hingestellt habe! Außerdem mag sie die Socken nicht, die ich für sie aufgehängt habe", gab Harry leise zu und aß seinen Kartoffelbrei.

Ron grinste nur breit. „Ist doch egal. Morgen hat sie sich sicher wieder beruhigt." 

„Glaubst du! Sie kann sowas von nachtragend sein! Manchmal fragte ich mich, warum...."

Er verstummte als Hermione ihre Bücher auf den Tisch krachen ließ und ihm der Kartoffelbrei in den Schoß fiel.

„Entschuldigt, es hat noch etwas länger gedauert. Warum sind gerade jetzt alle Bücher über magische Weihnachtsbräuche verborgt?", jammerte sie und nahm sich etwas Gemüse. Ron schaute verstohlen grinsend zum Himmel, aus dem es dicke Schneeflocken schneite.

Harrys Stimmung hatte sich kein bisschen gehoben, immer noch dachte er über Cho nach. Was, wenn sie ihm nicht verzieh? Vielleicht würde sie wieder Ewigkeiten nicht mit ihm reden? Aber um versuchsweise von seinen trüben Gedanken Abstand zu nehmen, unterhielt er sich mit seinen beiden Freunden über Quidditch und den üblichen Klatsch und Tratsch.

Als sie zu dritt die große Halle verließen, lief ihnen Draco Malfoy über den Weg. Er schien reichlich geknickt und hatte nicht sein übliches süffisantes Grinsen aufgesetzt. 

Ron konnte es einfach nicht lassen etwas zu sagen, als er ihn so sah: „Malfoy, du hast echt Glück. Heuer musst du mal nichts von deinem wertvollen Geld für ein Geschenk für deinen Vater ausgeben, was?" Harry und Ron prusteten los, während Hermione sich das Grinsen unter einer schelltenden Miene zu verstecken suchte. Malfoy sah die drei nur hasserfüllt an und stürmte in die große Halle davon.

Kichernd gingen sie hoch in den Gryffindorturm. Harrys Laune war wieder gestiegen, er freute sich sogar richtig auf morgen, und glaubte fest daran, dass Cho ihm verziehen hatte. Hermione ermahnte beide trotz allem, was es doch für eine Gefühlslosigkeit war, bei solche Wunden Malfoy aufzureißen. Nicht selten kamen Sätze wie „Denkt doch mal nach, wie ihr euch fühlen würdet" und „Das war sehr taktlos!".

Der Gang verzweigte sich. Auf der einen Seite ging man zum Ravenclawturm, auf der anderen Seite die Stiegen nach Gryffindor hoch. Harry setzte gerade einen Fuß auf die Treppe, als Cho Chang an ihm vorbeihastete. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sie starrte ihn an, als wäre er irgendetwas Ekelhaftes aus Snapes Einmachgläsern. Ihr Ausdruck machte ihn wütend. In seinem Innersten kochte er vor Zorn, wahrscheinlich, weil sie ihn nicht beachtete, sondern sich lieber mit dem neuen Türhüter der Ravenclawmannschaft angeregt unterhielt. Er sah sich schon den beiden hinterherhechten um dem Kerl den Hals umzudrehen. Dann würde Cho sich umdrehen und ihn-

Hermione riss ihn aus seinen Träumen, als sie ihn an der Hand nahm. „Komm schon, Harry, wir müssen morgen unsere Aufsätze für McGonagall abliefern." Missmutig ließ Der-Junge-Der-Lebt sich mit nach oben schleifen.

Über ihnen hörten sie Peeves´ wahnwitziges Lachen, dann ein lautes Klatschen, dann erblickten sie Filch, der sich fluchend seinen zukünftigen Bluterguss rieb. Schnaubend stand der Hausmeister auf und flitzte dem Poltergeist hinterher. 

„Peeves! Ich...", seine Flüche und Beschimpfungen gingen in einem haltlosen Durcheinander unter, als Peeves etwas winziges nach dem Hausmeister warf. Der duckte sich rechtzeitig und das Ding traf Hermione auf die Wange.

„Au!", schrie das Mädchen auf und wischte sich mit einer Handbewegung das Ding weg. 

Aus winzigen Löchern - wie Abdrücke eines Nadelkissens - tropfte etwas Blut. Sofort zog Ron sie beiseite, als Peeves einen meckernden Helm nach ihnen warf. Der Rothaarige schnappte seine Freundin und flüchte mit ihr aus der einseitigen Schlacht die Treppen hoch.

„Komm schon, Harry!"

Harry stopfte das winzige Ding in die Tasche, duckte sich unter zwei fliegenden Ziertellern und stürmte den beiden nach.

~*~

Anm.: Das wird mein Beitrag zu Weihnachten 2003. Aber noch hat man keine Ahnung worum es geht, denn diese kleine Geschichte beginnt im Prinzip erst im nächsten Kapitel.

Ich hoffe, ihr könnt euch noch gedulden, trinkt ein Gläschen Glühwein, lehnt euch zurück und genießt die Zeit.

LG, eure Phrenesis


End file.
